Consequences
by changingisbetter
Summary: I've started replacing the chapters. Chapter one has already been replaced. It's the same thing I just read it and eliminated some of the grammar errors.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I replaced this chapter. It's basically the same thing. I just read it again and eliminated some of the grammar errors. I hope this way my story will be easier to read.

_----_

_Good jack is still in his office._ Daniel was afraid that he had missed jack, but he was still in there putting his things in a box. _He is really gonna leave I can't believe it._

Daniel had received the news that jack was going to retire but he didn't think it was serious, now watching him getting prepared to leave made things sink in: he was really leaving.

- Jack.

- Daniel. You want something. I was planning on getting home in time to do some fishing.

- You're really leaving.

- Yup. I thought I had already mentioned that. What are you not getting all your memos?

- Jack this isn't a time for joking.

- Why not? I'm finally gonna get some time to myself. To do some fishing, to do some… nothing. Look, I need some time to myself.

- Jack you are going to go crazy with nothing to do. I bet that Monday morning you're already begging to come back.

- Not this time Danny boy. I made up my mind. And nothing of what you're planning on saying is going to change my decision.

-urg…why? But why? What would you possibly want to leave for?- Daniel was shouting at Jack. _God is like talking to a wall. He won't even listen. At the very least he could stop with the jokes for a while. This is serious, we can't possibly know what kind of person is going to replace him. What if it's a guy like Maybourn? A guy that just wants to secure technology with no regards for anyone._

- Look Daniel, calm down. I need to leave ok? I can't continue here, I wouldn't be able to handle that.

- Why? What wouldn't you be able to handle? Talk to me jack. I'm your friend.

_Come on Daniel what can I possibly tell you? That I can't be working this close to Sam without wanting to kiss her? That I love her to much to be able to stand so close to her and don't be allowed to touch her without going crazy? I think you already know that. You know me to well and you know my feelings. Deep down you know that's why I can't stay._

Jack was about to give Daniel the confirmation that he was expecting when Sam walked in.

- Sir, I have some papers that you need to sign before leaving.

- What's with the sir Carter? I'm retired; you can stop with that sir thing. I'm no longer your superior. Call me jack.

- Ok, sir. I mean Jack. Sorry, this will take a while for me to get used to.

- You said something about some papers?

- Yes si…Jack. Something about some supplies for the Alpha site. If you don't sign it they'll have to wait another week until the new CO arrives. And they are running out of supplies, both medical and…

- ahahhaha… I'll sign it.

-Sorry sir. - Jack gave her a look that she understood immediately that meant: SIR? What did I just say? – It will take some time to get used to JACK.

With that Jack smiled. _Does she even know what she does to me? Boy she looks good today. Well, she looks good everyday. Ops, she's too close, I can smell her, I can almost touch her._

- Sam any news about that device that SG-10 found in 23X-769? Found out what that EM spike was? - Daniel decided to intervene. He noticed how close his two friends were getting and this was neither the time nor place.

Samantha hadn't even noticed that Daniel was in the room._ How long has he been here? Was he here when I walked in? Yeah, I think he was. This is really getting out of control. I can't seem to be able to concentrate anymore, ever since I heard that Jack was leaving that I'm thinking of a way to talk to him about us. That's all I seem to have on my mind: Jack._

- So?

- Nothing yet I'm afraid. How about the translations?

- Not going so well. It seems to be some sort off Latin derivative, but it has enough differences from Latin for me to be having some problems with it.

-All done. Do either of you two need anything else? Cos I was just thinking about going home to my beers and my Simpsons.

- Well we haven't finished our conversation yet and…

- And we won't. I've said all I had to say. So if you guys would excuse me.

- Jack, we will all miss you.

- Thanks, Carter.

- Call me Sam.

- Bye Sam. Bye Daniel. - With that he hugged them both. First Daniel then Sam._ I wish I didn't have to let go off her_- I'm going to say goodbye to Teal'c.

He left. The two friends looked at each other. Neither one of them wanted Jack to leave. Not even Sam.

_Jack I know that this way we can be together but I don't think you'll like being away from the SGC. I think this base is like a second home to you and I really didn't want you to give that up for me. Because if that being the case, that will always be between us. I hope you have another reason for why you're this. I wish I had the guts to tell you what I think, instead of just letting you go. _

_I can't believe that he is really doing this. I know he likes Sam. And I know Sam likes him. But there must be another way. I mean for the look in Sam's face she doesn't want him to leave either. Why don't they just talk?_

- Well I'm going to get back on doing analysis on the devise.- Sam just couldn't handle saying goodbye again. Deep down she felt guilty about what was happening and right now she wanted to be alone.

- Aren't you coming to accompany Jack to the surface?

- I have a lot of work to do. I'll stop by his house later. See ya later.

- Ok. So bye. _Better go find Jack before he leaves._

Meanwhile Jack was already talking to Teal'c in his quarters.

- Hey buddy. I'm gonna head out now and I decided to come here and say goodbye to you.

- O'Neill you are a great warrior and a great friend it has been an honor to serve this world by your side. I have said this to you before and I will say it again: you are like a brother to me.

- Well… thanks. Right back at ya. _He does this all the time. What the hell am I supposed to say after he makes a speech like that? Man, I'm really going to miss him. _- Come here. - Jack hugged Teal'c, not something he would usually do but he didn't know when they were going to see each other again. They would continue to go on missions and there was a chance that they might not return from one of those missions. The risk has always been there and the guys had gone on missions without Jack but he had always been there waiting for them. From now on that wouldn't be the case and this troubled Jack more than he would like to admit.

- Bye big guy. Hope to see ya on my house for some fishing.

- Very well. I will be there on our day off.

- Ok. I'm counting on you.

Daniel entered the room. He had been running.

- Jack. – He was still trying to catch his breath from all the running. – Need any help carrying your things? We have an unfinished conversation that I would like to continue.

- What have I told you? Don't have anything else to tell you. - Daniel was going to protest but Jack interrupted him. – But I do appreciate the help. Have any time to come up to my house to help me?

- Sure. Let's go.

- Good luck on your mission big guy. – Teal'c was going on a mission to P37-909 with SG-9 and that was why he wouldn't be able to accompany his friends.

- Thank you. Goodbye.

- Bye – said Jack and Daniel at the same time.

The ride to Jack's cabin took place in silence. Daniel was thinking about what exactly he was going to ask Jack and how should he would approach the subject. Jack's thoughts were directed at SG-1; the consequences of his decision; what to tell Daniel, but mostly Sam. She seemed to be all he could think of lately.

They finally arrived and before Daniel could say anything…

- Yes Daniel. I did it because of her. Because of what I fell for her. Because I can't take it anymore, being so close to her and not be able to touch her. It's driving me crazy.

-You obviously didn't think it throw. What will Sam say when she finds out that you did this because of her? She will fell guilty Jack. That's how she will fell. She will think that you gave up your career for her and that will always be there, flowing between the two of you.

- Look here Daniel. I did it because I wanted to and as for my career it was over anyway. I'm not that young. I've already been retired and it isn't that bad. I'm the only one responsible for my decisions, not you, not Sam: me. Ok?

- Jack I'm not judging you. I can tell that you really care for Sam and that it must be difficult for the two of you. But I just don't want to get stuck with some stupid general.


	2. the talk

Author's note: on the first chapter I said that the ride to jack's place had been done in silence therefore they had to be in the same car. So let's say it was Daniel's car. Jack had his car in the workshop.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue.

**Chapter 2: The talk**

**- **Did you notice that we talked for hours? - After a long talk Daniel had finally noticed that it was night.

- What time is it?

Daniel looked at his watch. It said 22:00.

- Ten o'clock.

- We didn't even get dinner. Do ya want somethin' to eat?

- Nop. I'll just go home. I'm tired. - Daniel remembered what Sam had said about showing up later at Jack's house for a proper goodbye. – Guess Sam isn't coming anymore.

- What do you mean?

- She told me that she would stop by your house later. I'm guessing she got distracted analyzing that device from 23X-769. Well I've got to go.

- Hey, how about some fishing Saturday? It would be great, SG-1 together again.

- What? Miss us already? - Daniel laughed and gave his friend a handshake – ok I'll let Teal'c and Sam know about your plan. But I tell you right away we have a mission planed for Thursday so I don't know if we can come and with the new CO… well you know things can get complicated. I'll call you after I have a chance to talk to the others.

- I know you guys can't resist a whole day of fishing. A couple of beers, maybe some simpsons, definitely pizza.

- Sure Jack, we loved the last time we came here for fishing. – _Yeah right! We almost died of boredom._

Of course that none of the guys said to Jack that they had hated to be sitting for 4 hours just trying to catch some fish. They knew that he loved fishing so they put up with it. The rest of the afternoon hadn't gone so bad, they had talked, laughed and after a long argument about what to watch they end up watching Star Wars, but come on who would argue with Teal'c? It had been fun.

Jack knew that his friends didn't enjoy fishing but the simple fact that they would put up with it because of him meant a lot. Also he still had some hope of tricking his friends in to enjoy fishing.

- Bye Space monkey.

- You know you could just call me Daniel.

- What would be the fun in that?

- Bye.

Daniel left.

_Home sweet home. Boy this is weird I almost didn't spend any time in this house for the past eight years. This is gonna take some time to get used to._

Knock Knock

_Who can be knocking at my door at this time of night?_

Jack opened the door. It was Sam.

- Hy. May I come in?

- Whoa. From all the people in the world you would probably be the last one I thought would be knocking at my door this late at night.

Sam smiled. - So what does that mean? I can't come in?

- Oh, sorry. Come in. – Jack stepped aside for Sam to enter his house and then he closed the door.

- I've been waiting for Daniel to leave. I wanted to talk to you alone. _Come on Samantha Carter you can do it, you've come this far. Just Say it! Just say it! _– I… - Before she could say anything Jack intervened.

- So you came to pay a visit to an old, retired air force general? Boy that's pathetic. I would think that you'd have something better to do on a Tuesday night. Like, let's say going out with that Pete guy.

Jack didn't mean to hurt her and he could see that he had done just that, but he hadn't been able to hang on to that anger that he had felt since he found out about Pete. He knew that that was over but it still hurt him a lot to know that Pete had had Sam and he hasn't.

- You know I broke up with him. Why did you say that? – Sam couldn't believe that Jack had hurt her intentionally. That wasn't the Jack O'Neill she knew. That wasn't the man she loved more then life. What was going on?

- Sorry. I didn't mean to say that.

He looked really sorry. And he felt really sorry too.

- It's ok. I want to know something. Why did you do it?

- What? Say those things? Well, I…- Sam interrupted him.

- You know what I mean, Jack.

- Yes I know what you mean. Look I did it because I had to.

- What? Why? Were you forced to retire? By whom?

-Whoa. Easy. That wasn't what I meant. Look I love you .ok? See you everyday and not being able to touch you is torture. – _There I said it, after eight years of hiding, yes eight years who am I kidding I fell in love with her since the moment I saw her, it's finally out. _– I love you Samantha Carter.

Jack couldn't stand looking at her right now. What if she said that she didn't love him? What if Daniel was right and she would fell guilty? So he started looking outside. It was a beautiful full moon night.

He was waiting for her to speak, but she didn't.

- I only said that thing about Pete because I'm jealous of the guy. It's over I know but he had you and I didn't. Ya know? That hurts.

He couldn't take it anymore. He turned around to face her. He needed to see her reaction to his words. She had tears in her eyes.

- Are you ok? Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Great now I made you cry.

- No. it's just that I never thought I would ever hear you say that.

- What? That I love you?

- Yes. I had already given up on us. Well the possibility of an us. So I tried to get a life. The way I found for that was Pete. I liked him a lot and I even started thinking that maybe I could learn to love him with time. That was just an attempt to get over what I was feeling for you. Of course it didn't work; I seem to love you more every day. And then I found out about you and that FBI girl. It was like been stabbed in the hearth. It really hurt.

- You were with Pete. You were going to marry him. My intension wasn't hurting you. I just wanted to move on with my life and Kerry is really a nice person. We seemed to be getting a long just fine until she realized that I loved you and break up with me. I'm glad she did that, because I wasn't completely happy I would never be completely happy with her, I would just make her miserable and she deserves to be happy. So do the two o us. That is why I quit; I wanted to give us a chance.

Sam was smiling, only in her deepest dreams had she heard Jack say that he loved her and now there he was showing himself to her, trusting her with his hearth.

Jack was nervous again. _Why doesn't she say something? I just exposed my deepest feelings to her and she says nothing? Come on say something._

- I love you too. I'm sorry about Pete. I didn't even realize how much I was hurting you. I just didn't end up alone and I thought that we could never be together.

- Well we can now. Wanna give it a try?

Sam just smiled. One of those smiles that Jack just loved, those that she gave when she was truly happy, those that made Jack forget were he was, made him get lost in her happiness. He really loved those smiles. And those eyes of hers, the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen. She was getting closer; he could smell her perfume now. He also loved the way she smiled. Did he have it bad? He couldn't remember ever loving a woman like he loved Sam.

- Ok. Let's give it a try. – with this Sam gave him a kiss. Not just a simple kiss, a kiss that was being "cooked" for eight years. A kiss that translated all of their feelings for each other.

After the kiss ended they staid hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity. They didn't want to let go.

- Stay with me tonight. – Jack kissed her after saying those words.

- Sure. I have nothing better to do. Well that's not entirely true. I still have some work to do on the device from 23X-769.

Jack's mouth just opened with surprise. _She prefers a device over me? _Then he looked at her. She was laughing. It was just a joke.

- Very funny. But you know, you'll have to pay for that.

- So how am I going to pay?

- Well, now you'll have to put up with me for the rest of my life.

- Is that a promise?

- You betcha.

They kissed each other with passion. They couldn't be sure that their relationship would work, but nothing seemed to bother them now. All the worries and pain that they were feeling early disappeared as they lost themselves on each other arms.

No matter what might happen in the morning, tonight they belonged together and that was all that mattered.

Authors note: I have nothing against fishing and I hope I didn't offend anyone with my remarks about it.


	3. New CO

**Chapter 3: The New CO**

Jack's bed. 7:45 am

Jack O'Neill has been awaken for at least an hour. But he didn't want to get up, he just remained there looking at the lady that was sleeping on his bed.

_I can't believe in this. She is actually here. She is beautiful. How could I possibly be so luck that Samantha Carter, the most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world, would actually love me. I must be having a dream, but if so please, oh please don't wake me up god._

- Hey. How long have you been awaken?

- Not long. How did you sleep?

- Oh. Like a baby. I meant I didn't sleep very long. – With that Sam started to remember the previous night's events.

As neither Jack nor Sam had had anything for dinner thy decided to order a pizza.

Jack had, somehow, convinced Sam to watch an episode of The Simpsons wit him and although she had been reluctant on watching it she end up having a good time.

They had talked for most of the night about things that they didn't have the chance to talk about in their previous situation as co-workers. They talked about trivial things like their taste in music, favorite movie of all times, things like that. It came as a surprise to both of them that they had compatible tastes: they liked the same type of music, the same movies, the same toppings on a pizza and so on. This only came to ease a bit of their insecurities. Jack was unsure that he could sustain a long conversation with a woman like Sam, he was afraid that they would have nothing in common and the same thoughts had also been wandering on Sam's mind.

After a nice conversation they decided to take things to the bedroom and, well what happen there is between the two of them.

- A dollar for your thoughts.

- Oh. I was thinking about last night. And about the fact that I'll have to go to work soon.

- Don't go. Stay with me.

- I can't I wish I could but I can't. The new CO arrives today and I have to be there.

- Ok. But I think that you still have some time for some kisses. – Jack started to kiss her passionately.

- Well, I only have to be in the base at 9:00 and I get ready in about 25 minutes, it's a 30 minute drive to the base, being 8:00 that leaves us with about 15 minutes to have some breakfast and a lot of kisses.

- I like the kiss part. Maybe we could skip breakfast.

When Sam arrived at the base the new CO was already there making a speech.

- Daniel. What's going on I thought he was only due to arrive at 9:30.

- Me too, but apparently our new "boss" couldn't wait to start in his new job.

The new CO noticed Sam's arrival.

- Hello. You must be Colonel Samantha Carter, my 2IC. – Sam nodded and saluted him. He saluted her in return. - Nice of you to join us colonel.

- I'm sorry sir. But with all due respect, I'm not late you are early, sir.

- Right you are. Apology accepted. – Seeing Sam's face of surprise by his words he decided to let her know he was only joking. – I'm joking…can I call you Samantha or Sam? It's just that calling you colonel all the time is a bit boring and way to much professional for my taste. I like to maintain a good working atmosphere, so I like to treat the men and women that serve under my command almost like a family member.

- Sure. You can call me Sam, sir. – Sam was really surprised by their new CO's actions and by the look in Daniel's face she knew that he was too.

- I like to joke around Sam. I find that it helps to ease the stress. Oh, by the way I don't think you were here in time to catch my name. I'm General Benjamin Charleston.

- Well general I'm sure it will be a pleasure to serve under your command.

- Thank you Sam. You can call me Ben.

- Ben, sir?

- Not Ben sir just Ben. Drop the sir.

-Ok, I'll try.

- Now back to my speech.

The General continuo talking for 35 minutes and them dismissed everyone and went to his office. Sam and Daniel went to Sam's office to talk about the device.

- Is it just me or our new CO is a bit… How can I put this?

- Crazy?

- Yeah.

- And you weren't there for the beginning of the speech.

- What did he say?

- Oh, something about how what we've done till now to get alien technology to help us defend our planet hasn't been effective enough and that from now on we would show results to the pentagon. Stuff like that.

- Do you think this guy is friend or foe?

- To early to know. But one thing is for sure: he's crazy.

- That I believe in. So what about the translation?

- Not going so good. All I could actually translate was that the people in 23X-769 believed that the device was sent to them by the gods. It was rumored to have magical powers. But I found no mention to what those powers might be or how to turn it on.

- I haven't had much luck either. There's no on and off switch. Actually there's no switch at all.

- I'm getting frustrated.

- Me too.

- So you didn't go to Jack's place last night. Did you?

-No. I got distracted by this device. When I finally gave up for the night it was already late so I went straight home.

A young airman entered the room. Saluted Colonel Carter and informed the two that the General had requested to see them in his office.

- Thank you. You may go now. – After the airman left, Sam turned to Daniel. – What do you think he wants from us?

- I've no idea. Let's go and find out.

GENERAL'S OFFICE

- Sir… I mean Ben. May we come in?

- Yes please.

They saluted.

- I called you here to tell you that the new member of your team will be arriving at the base in an hour. Is name is Lucas Thomason and he is a lieutenant. Of course you'll be in charge of your team Sam. Any objections to the fact that you have a new teammate?

- If we did would it make any difference?

- Dr. Jackson I asked only to be polite. The final decision is mine.

- Sir.

- Ben.

-Ok. Ben I think that what Daniel meant was that this isn't exactly the best time for us to get a new teammate. We have a mission tomorrow and we have no time to train anyone.

- I'm well aware of that. But I also know that it is a mission to a planet that according to SG-15 has been abandoned for quite some time and you're only going so that Dr. Jackson has a chance of studying the ruins that he insist that may give us some clue about a weapon to destroy the Goa'uld. I'm not totally convinced that that isn't just a waist of your time and this base resources.

-Ben.

-Call me sir, Dr. Jackson.

- Ok .Sir, as I have explained to Jack. I meant General O'Neill, in the pictures brought back by SG-15 there was this segment of the text that talked about a powerful weapon witch I believe could be somewhere on that planet. SG-15 didn't cover the entire planet and I think this is worth checking.

- The president agrees with you. So you're going with your new team member. This is the perfect situation for a first mission: a deserted planet. – Seeing that Daniel was going to argue with him he decided to end this matter once and for all. – Enough Dr. Jackson. This matter is closed. Teal'c has just arrived and is being checked in the infirmary. You may go and tell him about what I have just told you.

They left the room but Sam just remembered something so she told Daniel to wait for her in the hallway.

- Ben. Excuse me but I have one thing to ask you.

- Go ahead Sam.

- Well, I would like to ask you that in the eventuality that we find nothing at P7X-986 and return, oh let's say Friday or even Saturday morning…

-You want to take the day off?

-What? – Sam was surprised that Ben had interrupted her.

- Saturday. You want to take Saturday off.

-Oh. Yes sir. Ben. Actually we all would.

-All?

-Me, Daniel and Teal'c. And I'm sure that Lieutenant Thomason wouldn't mind having a day to digest Wormhole travels.

- Ok. You can have the day off.

-Thank you sir.

-Ben.

-Thank you Ben.

Sam went to meat up with Daniel.

- What was that about?

- I can ask you the same. Are you crazy asking the general either our opinion would count or not?

-I don't like that guy. All right?

- I can see that. I just don't understand the why. He seems to be ok.

- Oh yes. I figured you would say something like that.

- What are you talking about?

- Call me Ben. Can I call you Sam? - Daniel hadn't liked the way that Ben had treated Sam. And he surely hadn't liked the fact that he thought that their work in P7X-986 would be a waist of the base resources. He was convinced that they would find something on that planet and it wouldn't be some low life general that would change his mind. General Hammond and Jack had always respected his work. Or at least trusted his translations but this guy had questioned that and that really made Daniel get angry.

- Come on Daniel. You're not going to tell me that that is why you acted like that.

- I don't know why but that guy really gets on my nerves.

- I think you just miss Jack. And that it wouldn't matter who sat on that chair, to you it would always be some annoying guy. Wouldn't it? That's what this is all about. The fact that he isn't Jack.

- I guess you could be right. - Thinking about it made Daniel realize that Sam was right. He was just trying to find excuses to hate the new boss.

- I think that Ben is a nice guy. Apart from that whole new teammate I have nothing to complain about.

- Ah. You do agree that this isn't the right time for this guy to arrive, don't you?

- Yes. But there is nothing I can do about it. Oh. And Ben just gave us Saturday off. If we return before Saturday that is. So see if you can hurry up those translations and we can go fishing with Jack.

-Wait. I haven't told you about Jack's plans for Saturday and you've said that you got distracted so you end up not going there last night. So how do you know about the fishing?

- I called.

-You called?

-Yeah I called. To know how he was doing.

- why didn't you mention this before?

- We were interrupted. Remember?

-Yeah.

Daniel knew that his friend was hiding something but he decided not to think about that. At least for the moment.

Sam didn't want to tell anything to Daniel. She decided that she and Jack would tell their friends about their relationship together.

-Let's go and tell Teal'c the news.

- Ok.

Author's note: Hope you liked this chapter. More is still to come.


	4. Lieutenant Lucas Thomason

Author's note: The mysteries of the general' behavior will be revealed in a chapter or two. Now I'll introduce the lieutenant Thomason.

**Chapter 4: Lieutenant Lucas Thomason**

Sam and Daniel meat up with Teal'c.

- Hello Daniel Jackson, Colonel Carter.

- Hye Teal'c. – Said both friends at once.

- How did your mission go?

- Fine Daniel Jackson. Colonel Carter is there something on your mind?

- Oh Sorry Teal'c. – She looked at Daniel. She didn't exactly want to admit that she had also found that the General was weird. But she decided to share her concerns with her friends even tough she knew what Daniel's reaction would be. – I'm just a bit concern about our new General.

Daniel started jumping in excitement. – I knew it. I knew it. You also think that the general is wacko.

- I didn't say that. Although I must agree that I don't think he plays with the whole deck, I don't think he's completely wacko. And we shouldn't be having this conversation here.

- I agree with you. But we must tell Teal'c about our conversation with the General and our fishing plans.

The two friends told Teal'c everything that had happen on the general's office and the plan of going fishing on the weekend.

- I believe that the two of you are correct. There is something _fisdnik _abut the general.

- _fisdnik_!

- It means something like weird, wrong. Something like that.

- Oh. Right. But as I said before we shouldn't be talking about this on the base. If someone by any chance happens to hear us we are in big trouble. – Sam started thinking about the outcome if someone actually heard them. _The general would break up SG-1 that's for sure. Daniel would be fired and who know what else could happen to him? I'm sure that the guys from NID would insist on studying Teal'c and the general might just allow that to happen. Not to mention me. I'd be court marshaled. I'd probably end up in jail. _

- You're right. – Daniel made that face of excitement he makes when he gets a brilliant idea. – Oh, oh. Sam if we get back from P7X-986 on Friday do we have the night off?

- Yeah. I think we do. Why?

- Well. We could go somewhere to talk about the general. Somewhere no one would hear us.

- I don't know.

- I agree with Daniel Jackson. We should talk about the general.

- Ok. Where?

- I don't know. How about some restaurant? I don't think that anyone would suspect seeing three friends sharing a meal together.

- Ok. So it's settled.

- What a bout lieutenant Thomason. – Teal'c just remembered that they would have a new teammate and that maybe he would like to come along with them.

- What about him?

- He might want to come and have dinner with his new friends.

- First of all there is nothing in the regulation that says we have to be friends. Second so what if he does? That's his problem. – Daniel really didn't what someone else in their team. He knew he was being intolerant but he truly missed Jack and this guy would be taking his place.

- We will have to have some sort of friendship with this guy if we are going to trust him our lives. I don't mean that we'll be best friends but we shouldn't start judging a guy we don't even know just because we didn't what him on our team. We should also try not to talk about our dinner plans around him to avoid any problems.

- Ok. So that's it. Friday night it is.

- Is it not time to go meat our new teammate?

- Yes it is. Daniel promise me you'll behave.

- What do you think I am? A five year old kid? Of course I'll behave.

The three friends went to meet with their new teammate. General Charleston was already there.

- Sam. Dr Jackson and I'm guessing Teal'c this is lieutenant Thomason. Lieutenant this is your new team: SG-1. Colonel Carter is the leader.

Sam and the lieutenant saluted.

- Lieutenant welcome to the SGC.

- Thank you colonel.

- I'll leave you to get to know each other. Sam will you do me the favor of showing the base to the lieutenant?

- Yes, sir.

- I'll let that pass for now.

- Yes, Ben.

After the general left Daniel decided to introduce himself. – Hey. I'm Daniel Jackson. And this is Teal'c.

Teal'c tilted his head.

- Hey.

Lieutenant Thomason looked nervous so Sam decided to make him more at ease.

- How about is I show you around? This place is nice. We have everything we might need: the best infirmary in the state, maybe even the country, a gym, a commissary where you have tasty food… - After thinking about the food Sam decided to correct herself. – Well, eatable food; and the most important thing of all the stargate.

- I think I would love that tour.

The lieutenant turned out to be a nice guy with a great sense of humor. Even Daniel liked him. As he looked curious about everything related to space Daniel decided to show in some of the artifacts that he had in his lab.

- Here you can look around for a while. I don't mind. Check my computer I have some images of the planet we're going to visit tomorrow.

- Thank you.

- Teal'c has a report to do. And Sam and I have to go work on a device. We'll be in her lab. You know where her lab is right?

Lieutenant Thomason nodded.

-Ok. If you need anything just call us. Bye.

- Bye.

DANIEL'S LAB

- So what do you think about Thomason now?

- Ok you were right Sam. He isn't that bad.

- Let's see what we can find out about this device. I'm getting really frustrated. We've been working on this thing for three days and still have nothing.

- Yeah. I'm getting upset myself.

The two friends worked on the device all night an came out empty.

- Daniel I have a suggestion.

- What is it?

- Let's just deliver this – Sam was holding the device on her right hand – to area 51 and let them worry about it for a change.

- Ok. Let's do it. And let's get some sleep before the mission.

- Ok see you later.

- See you later.

Both of them went to get some needed sleep.

Author's note: This chapter was kinda weak. But I promise that the next one will be better.


	5. mystery solved

**Chapter 5: mystery solved**

**Friday, P7X-986---17:00**

- Daniel, will that take much more? – Sam was getting bored of being on that planet. They had been there for more than a day and came out empty. There was nothing there but ruins.

- I'm just double checking my translation.

- No Daniel. You were double checking it when you checked it ten times ago.

- I just don't like the idea of being wrong that's it.

- You have been wrong before and you never got upset about it. So I know that that is not what is upsetting you.

- So what do you think is upsetting me?

- The fact that the general was right.

- What? You're not going to call him Ben? – Sam gave him a look that said something like "Daniel shut up". – Sorry. You're right. It's just that after that … - Daniel hesitated a bit before deciding on what to call it – "conversation" we had in his office I really wanted to be right. I wished that we came here and found a stupendous weapon.

- I know. We all wished to find something great. But we didn't and we have to go.

After they got back they still had to go to the infirmary and report to the general so if they wanted to go to dinner any time soon they had to leave now.

- Ok. We can go. – Daniel was still a little bit reluctant about going now. There had to be something more, something that made the trip to that planet worth. But Sam was right they had to go.

- Lieutenant. Teal'c do you read me?

They had been gone for a while to have a look around and see if they could find anything else. Sam had stayed with Daniel for backup. There was always the possibility of an attack even on a deserted planet.

- Yes colonel we read you load and clear.

- Found anything lieutenant?

- No ma'am. I think this is weird.

- What's weird?

- There's nothing here. No animals, no corps, no nothing and yet there are signs that a great civilization once lived on this planet. According to the translations already made, a great variety of animals lived here also. I can understand that the Goa'uld or something came and destroyed everything, but why can't we find any animal?

- I don't know lieutenant. We've already collected samples. We can best determine what happened here back home by analyzing what we collected. You and Teal'c are to come and meet us at the gate.

- Yes ma'am. We'll be there in 15 minutes.

- See you there.

**SG-1 arrived at the SGC at 17:45** and was sent to the infirmary. After reporting to the general they were off to dinner. It was now 19:30.

- See you Sunday lieutenant.

- Goodbye ma'am. – They saluted. - Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. – He shook their hands and left.

After he had left, Daniel decided that now was a good time to ask something that has been on is mind for a while.

- Where are we having dinner? It has to be a place where we can talk without the fear of someone over hearing us.

- I had thought about that. How about my place?

- Your place?

- Yes. We could order a pizza or something. Who would suspect three friends getting together for pizza?

- I do believe that that is the best solution to our problem.

-Ok, let's go.

**Sam's house – 20:15**

They had ordered pizza and were now talking about a way of finding out more about the general.

- I have an idea. – Daniel just remembered about his friends company. – My friend has this company. It just went into bankrupt.

- Daniel Jackson what does that have to do with General Charleston?

- Well, the whole building belongs to my friend but as my friend is broke no one goes there. The IRS visited the offices a couple of weeks ago and closed down the whole building for an investigation so all of the files and computers are still in there. I thought that maybe we could go there and use the computer to log on to the SGC's personal files and take a look at the general's past.

- You do know that that's a crime right?

- Yes but if someone traced the signal they would find an abandoned building and nothing that could be traced back to us.

- I can't believe that we are here conspiring to commit a crime. This alone could put us in a lot of trouble.

- Look Sam that's the only way we are ever going to find out if the general has any connections with the NID.

- Colonel I do believe Daniel Jackson is correct. This is the only way.

- I don't believe I'm going to say this but ok let's do it. Oh, wait. How are we going to get in the building?

- I have the key.

- You have the key?

- Yes. My friend gave it to me for reasons I'm not going to go into right now.

- I don't know if I like the sound of that. But let's do it. – Sam wanted to know why the general wanted her to call him Ben. More than that, she wanted to know if they could trust him or not.

**The rifs office building-- 21:30**

- Ok here we are. The Rifs office building.

- Does this place have electricity?

- No. I thought maybe we could make the whole research on candle light.

- Sorry Daniel, it's just that I'm nervous about committing a crime. That's all.

They got into the building and found a nice office on the fifth floor. It had a computer and a nice desk.

- This is my friend's office. From here we can control every other computer in this company. That's why we came to his office it has high clearance.

- What exactly is this company?

- I don't know. Mike never told me. The only thing I know is that he did business with the air force and the NID.

-What? Didn't you think this was worth mention before we got here?

- If I had told you, you would probably refuse to come.

- Gee. You think? Your friend is NID. This can only mean trouble. Do you know that if we get caught they will probably link us to NID?

- We have nothing to do with NID. And we aren't getting caught.

- Daniel Jackson should we not start?

- Yeah. I'm gonna turn on the computer. We can have this discussion later.

- That is an assumption that we won't get caught.

- We won't.

After ten minutes of research Daniel finally screamed "aha", scaring both Sam and Teal'c half to death.

- Daniel don't do that.

- What did you find?

- Well, his personal file hasn't anything special but I found a related article about a woman called Mary Portman.

- Who is Mary Portman?

- My wife.

The general was there.

- Sir, this isn't what it looks like.

- Colonel, it looks like you three were accessing to my personal files. Illegally I might add.

- Well ok so this is what it looks like. But I'm the one to blame if you want anyone's blood is mine you should take.

- Daniel shut up. It's my fault. I'm the CO of my team and I gave the order.

- No you didn't. I'm the one to blame.

- Daniel Jackson, colonel we share responsibilities. I am as guilty as you are. And I…

- How impressive that you would sacrifice for each other. – Ben decided to interrupt them. He didn't care who was to blame. He wanted to set the record strait. – I don't want anyone's blood. And I'm not going to take any action against you.

- Sir!

- You heard me colonel. Now I think I should explain that. – Ben was pointing at the picture of a beautiful woman that was on the computer's screen. – As you know her name was Mary Portman. – Neither Sam nor Teal'c have read the article so they didn't know it was about a car accident that resulted on that woman's death and that showed on their faces. – Yes was. She died on a car accident. That's what the article is about. As you might have read Dr. Jackson I was there in that car that night.

- Sir. You owe us anything. If you think it is to hard for you to talk about it you don't have to.

- You are a good woman Samantha Carter. But I must tell you this. It's the only way to justify my actions. And I know that the only way for you to ever trust me is to tell you everything.

- Ok sir. If you think it is necessary. – Sam was seeing the effect that that conversation was having on that man. It was hard for him to do this, she could tell.

- Yes I do think it's necessary. – After a brief pause he continued. – As I said before she was my wife. She was driving. It was dark and it was raining. I still can't remember every detail, but I know we were fighting. I don't know about what, probably a stupid thing like me forgetting to put the toilet seat down or she forcing me to go watch one of her stupid conversions. – Ben was crying. Remembering that night, the night he lost the only woman he ever really loved, had turned out to be even more difficult than what he had imagined. – Sorry. It's hard. I must do this. - Sam was looking at him. She wanted him to stop as much as she wanted him to continuo speaking. She needed to know, so she decided not to say anything.

- Why don't you sit down? – A similar fight had happened in Daniel's mind as it did in Sam's. He didn't like the guy, but it wasn't like he wanted to cause him any harm.

- Thank you. – Ben sat down and continued. – We were fighting. She lost control of the car. New thing I remember I was at the hospital. My brother was there so were my parents and her parents. I knew right away that something was wrong. I mean what would her parents be doing in my room? Shouldn't they be checking on Mary? The doctor came in and told me that I had been in a terrible car accident and that I had been in a coma for two weeks. I asked my parents about Mary. She had to much internal damage, the doctors did what they could but she… - Ben took a deep breath. – She was dead.

- I am sorry general. I know the pain of losing a wife. – Teal'c was thinking about his wife and the pain that had been to lose her. It still hurt to think about her.

- So do I general. But I hope you don't mind me asking. What does this have to do with your actions? I mean I understand that that kind of trauma must leave physiological scars and that may be the reason you were acting so… So… - Daniel didn't know how to put it so he decided to go directly to the point. – So weird. But that doesn't explain the Sam thing?

- Sam thing?

- Yes. Call me Ben. May I call you Sam?

- Oh that. Have you looked at the picture?

The three friends turned their heads to look at the photo on the computer.

- Oh my god. She looked just like…

- You colonel. You look exactly like her.

- Sir. I…

- Don't say anything yet. Just hear me out. – Ben took another deep breath. – I asked you to call me Ben because you look just like her and it was like she was the one saying my name. I know it was only a fantasy but it was a good one. Having Mary working with me again, seeing her every day… It was a dream. But like all dreams I has to end. From now on colonel you better call me sir.

- Ok sir. Call me Carter.

- Carter?

- It's shorter than colonel.

The general gave her a small smile before replying – Ok Carter.

- Sorry sir but did you just say "working with me again"?

- Oh yes. You see Mary was an archaeologist. That's how we meet. I was assigned to go with her to a digging on Egypt. The government was afraid of eventual attack from Egyptian radical that didn't want American digging on their backyards.

- Why would American be digging on the Egyptian's backyards?

- It's an expression Teal'c.

- Oh. – Teal'c just raised his eyebrow. After eight years there were still some human expressions he didn't understand.

- So an archaeologist? I thought you didn't like our kind.

- What made you think that?

- Oh just the little conversation we had in your office.

- That. Well, from the moment I meet you I knew you were just like Mary. You have the same ideals she had. She didn't care about money or politics. The only thing she cared about was find out the truth about our ancestors history. She got really excited when she made a discovery. It was lovely.

- I don't get it if you think I'm just like your wife, why did you treat me like that?

- I don't know. I guess it was because I weren't prepared. I had already seen Sam's photo so I knew she looked like Mary. That wasn't a choke. You were. I just freaked and for that I am sorry.

- It's ok. I'm sorry too.

- Sir just one more question. How did you find us here?

- I followed you since you left the base. I kinda knew that you were suspicious of my behavior and that you would probably try to find out more.

- So you won't tell the proper authorities?

- Why? You would get fired and maybe even imprisoned; Teal'c wouldn't be allowed to go home he would be delivered to the NID and Carter would be put to a court-martial. You are the best team I have and losing you isn't an option.

- Thank you sir.

- Carter may I have a word with you in private?

- Yes sir.

**The two of them when to talk on another room.**

- What is it sir?

- Do you know why I accepted this position?

- No.

- It had nothing to do with the Stargate.

- No?

- No. I accepted this job because of you.

- Me?

- Yes. I miss Mary. And I thought being near you would be kind of a way to bring a little piece of her back to me.

- Sir I don't know what to say.

- It was stupid. She's gone. Nothing I can do will ever bring her back.

- It wasn't stupid. And she isn't completely gone. She will always be present inside your heard. A piece of her lives on with you.

- Thank you. You know what? I love this job. It's wonderful to know I'm part of this planet's first line of defense. It's a lot of pressure but I can handle it. I hope.

- I think it will be a pleasure to work with you sir.

- Hopefully. It isn't going to be weird for you to work with me, is it?

- No sir.

- Be honest.

- Maybe a little. But I'll be able to handle it.

- Good.

**Meanwhile **Daniel and Teal'c were talking about what had happened.

- Ok that was weird.

- What was weird?

- Well everything. That girl – Daniel pointed at Mary's photo – really looks like Sam. It's disturbing.

- Indeed.

- Do you think that the general is a good guy?

- Did you not believe in what he told us?

- Oh. I believed. But I'm not so sure he isn't hiding anything.

- Like what?

- I don't know. Maybe it's nothing. Forget about it.

- I do believe General Charleston to be a good guy.

- Why?

- Because of his actions this afternoon.

- What actions?

- SG-9 was under enemy fire. They managed to get back to the gate and dial home but they got pinned down by a jaffa patrol. According to the regulations the general should have closed the iris especially because the malp had been hit and all radio contact with SG- 9 was lost. He kept the iris open for 15 minutes before SG-9 was finally able to step throw the gate.

- How do you know that?

- Lieutenant Grogan told me.

- Lieutenant Grogan?

- He is a part of SG-9. As you know I recently went on a mission with them.

- Right. So Grogan felt obligated to tell you about it.

- Indeed.

- When did he tell you this?

- This afternoon I left the infirmary before you and Grogan came to my encounter to tell me about it.

- Why didn't you tell me?

- You didn't ask.

- Of course.

Sam and the general just entered the room.

- Well I think we should all go home. Enjoy your day off.

- Thank you sir.

- Goodbye sir.

- Goodbye Daniel.

The general shook Teal'c's hand, saluted Sam and left.

- We should go home.

- Yes this was a long night.

- Indeed.

They left. It had been a very long and confusing night. Daniel was still suspicious. Sam felt sorry for the general and a bit disturbed about the similarity between her and Mary. Teal'c was simply tired. He didn't want to worry much about it. As O'Neill used to say: "we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it". He was giving the general the benefit of the doubt.

Author's note: sorry I think I got carried away. This chapter is a bit long. But I just had to explain the general. Hope you liked it.


	6. Do you want to be my girlfriend?

**Chapter 6: Do you want to be my girlfriend?**

**A/N: **The first part of this chapter is a conversation between Daniel and Teal'c but the rest is all about Jack, Sam and their relationship. Hope you like it.

--------------

After the three said their goodbyes they went home to try to get some sleep. They were all still shocked about the night's events; they had all imagined in their minds every possible scenario. But this was definitely not one of them. Mary looked so much like Sam that was scary.

-------------

Daniel and Teal'c went to Daniel's house. They had agreed earlier that Teal'c could sleep on the couch instead of going back to the SGC. This way they would go together to Jack's place.

It had been over an hour since their arrival to Daniel's place.

Daniel was lying in his bed unable to sleep. He was too worried to sleep. _Something isn't right, I just know it. But what is it? I can't quite put my finger on it. _Daniel had been replying the night's events over and over in his head. There was something wrong but he didn't seem to figure out what it was and that was driving him mad. _Oh, maybe it's just my imagination. Maybe I just wish that there were more to the story that what actually is. That's it Daniel just stop trying to find a problem where there is none._

But Daniel wasn't the only one with insomnia that night: Teal'c was also awake. But he had already fallen asleep only to have a nightmare. A nightmare where the general blew up the SGC, with all everyone inside, after stilling a powerful weapon that SG.-1 had brought back from one of their missions. On the nightmare the general was working for the Goa'uld. Teal'c knew that this was just a dream but he couldn't deny that he was worried. Teal'c was almost certain that the general was concealing something. Teal'c was always able to tell when someone was being deceitful and the general was being deceitful he just didn't know about what.

Teal'c decided to get up. He needed to talk to Daniel.

- Daniel Jackson are you awake?

- Teal'c? NO. I'm awake. Come on in. - Daniel got up and put on his eyeglasses. – You want something?

- Indeed. I require to speak to you about the general.

- Oh. Ok. Speak.

Teal'c nodded and continued.

- I do believe the general to be concealing something.

-Ok. What?

- I do not know.

- Ok. – Daniel was tired. He looked at the watch that said 3:00. – Teal'c it's late. I'm tired…

- And yet you were not sleeping.

- No. I wasn't.

- I do believe that the reason you were not sleeping to be the same as mine.

- Which is?

- I also believe you know.

- Ok. I'm worried. There's just something that seems off in this whole story. Something we're missing. I just don't know what.

- Indeed. I feel the same way.

- You do? I thought you said that the general was a good guy.

- I said that the general had saved SG-9's life.

- Right and that makes him a good guy.

- Not necessarily Daniel Jackson. He might be trying to convince us that he was good.

- What are you saying? That he knew that Grogan was going to tell you about his actions? How could he know that?

- I'm saying that saving the life of SG-9 was important therefore everyone in the base was talking about it. We were bound to hear someone talking about it. I do not know if the general planned it. Probably not, he no way of knowing what would happen to SG-9.

But still, one good deed does not make you necessary a good man.

- How come that I didn't heard anything? Or for that matter why didn't Sam heard anything either?

- Perhaps you two were not listening.

- What?

- You were both worried about the dinner that we had planned. Perhaps you were not paying attention to anything else.

Daniel was thoughtful. Teal'c was right he was too worried about the dinner to pay attention. He didn't even listen to what the doctor was saying during the physical examination. He was sure that Sam hadn't been paying attention either. They were very alike when it came to get too distracted in their own ideas and thoughts to listen to what was happening around them. _Of course that Sam is a soldier and because of her trainings she has much more concentration power than I do but still. She was truly worried about our dinner plans and…_

Daniel's thoughts were interrupted by Teal'c who had been waiting for Daniel to say something.

- Daniel Jackson.

- Oh, sorry Teal'c. You're right. We probably weren't listening.

- What do we do now?

- What do you mean?

- About the general.

- We better not get ourselves into problems again. Let's just kip an eye on him. Just in case our suspicions are correct.

- I will kip both of my eyes on him.

- No that's not… - Daniel realized that Teal'c was making a joke. Or at least trying. So he smiled. – Nice one.

Teal'c was about to leave Daniel's bedroom when Daniel called him.

- Teal'c. Let's not tell Sam about our worries. Ok?

- Why not?

- This is conspiracy. If she gets herself involved in this she could get court-marshaled, she could lose everything she ever worked for. They can't do anything to me without admitting the existence of the Stargate project because I'm not military, they can't court-martial me. All they can do is fire me. I can live with that. You shouldn't get involved in this either.

- I am already involved.

- I know. Let's just not tell Sam. Or Jack. I don't want to get him worried.

- Very well. Goodnight Daniel Jackson.

- Goodnight Teal'c.

-------------

Sam's house

Sam couldn't sleep either but not because of what had happened that night. That had completely left her mind. Well not completely, there was still a small part of her brain that was thinking about Mary, her resemblance to her and the general's words but that wasn't why she couldn't sleep. She couldn't sleep because the rest of her brain was focused on her reencounter with Jack. They hadn't seen each other since their first night together and that had been almost a week ago. Actually it had been three days ago but for her it seemed much more than that. They hadn't even talked in that period of time. She missed him.

_Oh. Come on Samantha Carter get a hold on yourself. I'm sure everything is going to be ok. Why the hell am I so nervous anyway? I've worked with that man for eight years, I used to see him everyday and now I'm nervous because we are going fishing? That's not entirely truth. _Sam knew that she was nervous because they hadn't had a chance to have a conversation. There were still a lot of things they had to discuss. Sam looked at her watch. It said 7:00. _O my god I've been awake the whole night. I got to go see Jack._

Sam decided that she and Jack needed to talk before Daniel and Teal'c got there. Sure they were only supposed to go after 15:00 but she and Jack did have a lot of things to straiten out. Plus it was a 2 hour drive.

------------

Jack had been sitting outside for the past four hours. He hadn't had much sleep that night. Oh who was he kidding, ha hadn't had much sleep since the night he spent with Sam. Actually that night he didn't sleep much either but for better reasons. He had been worried about what would happen between him and Sam. He had made up his mind: he would ask her to be his girlfriend. Ok that was a bit lame and he knew it. They had been waiting for eight years to be together and asking her to be his girlfriend just didn't seem to be enough. But he also didn't want to get things moving to fast. He really wanted this to work.

_Why the hell am I so nervous? I've asked thousand of girls out. I've even been married for cryin' out loud. How difficult can it be to ask a girl to be my girlfriend? Girlfriend? That sounds bad. Wife would sound better. Whoa, what am I thinking? Wife? We haven't even gone on a real date. How can I be thinking about proposing?_

Jack was a nervous wreck. He had never wanted or loved anyone else as much as he wanted and loved her. And that was what scared him the most. If any other woman said no to him he would be upset but he would easily get over it. She was Sam. If she said no, he wouldn't be able to take it. It would be like having his hearth shredded to pieces.

_Why would she say no? Come on you saw her three days ago. She told you she loved you. What could possibly make her change her mind so quickly? You are assuming that she does love you. She could have thought she did but after Tuesday night she might have realized she didn't. Oh, come on_. _It wasn't that bad to make her change her mind. Or has it?_

There were two sides of Jack's brain in conflict. One part tried to reassure him that it was going to be ok. That she loved him. The other part represented all the insecurities he was feeling. He still couldn't believe that such a smart, sexy, perfect woman would be happy with him. Him an old army horse, with bad knees and an attitude. Before any part of his brain could win the fight, Sam arrived. And not a moment to soon. The insecure part was winning.

- Is any one home?

- Sam is that you?

- Yeah. Where are you?

- Back here.

Sam went around the house to go find Jack sitting in his porch. She just smiled when she saw him. He smiled back at her and they stayed there looking at each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.

- You didn't come here just to look at my face did you?

- So what if I did? – Sam went to sit on his lap.

- I guess I wouldn't exactly mind that.

- We need to talk.

- You had to spoil it hadn't we? – Seeing her get mad, he added – I'm kidding. Let's talk.

- Ok. We need to talk about our situation.

- What situation?

- Well, how can I put this? – Sam hadn't thought how she was going to approach the issue. She had hopped that jack was going to help her during the conversation but he wasn't helping at all. He was actually making it harder for her. – We have feelings towards each other. We have had these feelings for quite some time and…

- Do you want to be my girlfriend? – Jack wanted to see the direction of Sam's conversation before he would ask her that but seeing how she was having trouble expressing herself he decided to intervene.

- I'm sorry. What did you say?

- Do you want to be my girlfriend? – seeing that she wasn't answering he decided to tell her to forget it. – Just forget I ever asked. It was stupid. Sorry.

He got up and opened the door. Sam followed him inside.

- So that's it? You won't even let me say yes?

- Say yes?

Sam placed her arms over his shoulders and encircling his neck in a sweet embrace. She was looking strait at his eyes and smiling.

- Yes say yes. I would love to be your girlfriend. That is if the offer still stands.

- Of course it stands. Are you crazy? – He pushed her closer to him and started kissing her neck. He went from the neck to her jaw bone, to her cheek until he finally arrived at her mouth, where he placed the sweetest kiss she had ever experienced.

- You know what I just remembered?

- What?

They were still embracing each other.

- We had never gone on a date.

- I know. But it will be a while before you get another day off.

- I don't need a day. A night would be fine.

- Very funny. – Jack kissed her once more. – But I want our first date to be special. I need a whole day.

- I see that you have it all planed.

- Sure I do. I have been planning this day for eight years.

- Eight years? – She was surprised by his statement. The truth was that she didn't know the exact time he started loving her. But she never thought eight years. Four defiantly, five maybe. But eight? No not eight.

- Well, yes. Remember the first time we meet? – She nodded in response so he continued. – I was really surprised by the fact that…Well that you were a woman. I was fascinated by your presence. And when you made that comment about your reproductive organs… – He stated laughing.

- That comment was stupid, to say the least. Moving on. - Her face was turning into a nice shade of pink.

- Ok. – He was still laughing a bit but after he calmed down he decided to make a confession that he hadn't even made to himself. I think I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you.

- Really?

- Yeah.

- Whoa. – She didn't know what to say to this so she just kissed him. – You know? I really love you.

- I love you too.

- Hey. Have you had breakfast yet?

- No. What about you?

- Me neither. How about if you make us some breakfast?

- Why do I have to make breakfast?

- It's your house. And as a good breakfast I'm sure that you won't let me starve.

- So that's it. You're going to start exploring me just because I am your boyfriend. I can see through your little charade.

- What charade?

- You only accepted to be my girlfriend because you were ungry.

- Still am. And no it wasn't just that.

- No?

- No.

- Good because I'm an awful cook and my refrigerator is almost empty. If you were with me only for the food you would break up with me right now.

- I'm still considering that.

- What?

- I'm kidding. – She kissed him before continuing. – I have a proposition.

- Let's here it miss Carter.

- You'll make us breakfast and I'll make us lunch. How about it?

- Why do I have to make breakfast? I make an excellent omelette.

- The one that has for special ingredient beer?

- That's the one.

- Ok I actually like beer. So what do you want for breakfast?

- Only one thing.

- What?

- You.

With that Jack took her up to his bedroom. They had to make up for the lost time.


	7. life is good

**A/N: **Sorry that it took me so long to post another chapter. Thank you to everyone that has read my story. Only three or four chapter till the end. I promise.

**Chapter 7: life is good**

Sam and Jack had been in bed all morning.

- We need to get up.

- Why?

- Because Daniel and Teal'c are coming.

- It's still 13:00

- Yes, but I would like to get some lunch first. And by what you told me your refrigerator is empty.

- So?

- What you're not going to feed us? What kind of host are you?

- The kind that likes to kiss my guests.

- I'm sure Teal'c is going to love your kisses. I know I do.

- I'm sure he will. – With this he started kissing her. Gently at first and then passionately.

It was obvious that they weren't going to get out of bed anytime soon.

---------------

13:55

They finally got out of bed and were now eating the omelet that Jack made.

- This is actually pretty good.

- Of course it is. What did I tell you?

- Sorry I didn't believe you.

- It's ok – Jack looked at his watch. It was 14:00 and the guys would be arriving in an hour. He really needed to go shopping, there was noting in the refrigerator. – Do you want to come shopping with me?

- What?

- Or you could stay here. Whatever you wish.

- Sure. OK. Let's go shopping. – Sam remembered that Jack would probably only buy junk food and beer so she decided to do something about that. She wanted to take good care of him and that meant that she was going to make him live a healthy life. Starting with the food. – With one condition.

- Whatever you say ma'am.

- I get to pick the food.

- What? Come on. You're going to pick healthy food.

- So? You need more than beer on your refrigerator. Maybe some vegetables and some fruit.

Jack was somehow touched that Sam was worrying about what he ate. He knew that she was trying to take care of him and he actually liked it. He didn't spend much time at home for the past eight years. He wasn't used to having much food around the house because he never knew when he was coming home from a mission or even if he would return at all. Now that he had retired he just didn't know what to do. It seemed weird to spend so much time at home. But she was right: he needed to live on something other than beer.

- Ok. But I'm still buying beer. That's not up for argument.

- Ok. Let me just finish my lunch and we can go.

----------------

14:35- Jack's place

They were back at the house after doing some shopping. It was amazing: they functioned perfectly as a couple. They looked and acted like a normal couple and that surprised them both. Sam had always thought that if they ever had anything together that they would be too caught up on work, she thought that they had zero chances of ever being normal. But they were. And that was wonderful.

Jack was pretty amazed too. They walked around the supermarket holding hands, having trivial conversations about what to buy and about fishing, about ordinary things that ordinary people did. Not even once the SGC topic popped up. They were normal.

He had food to last for a whole month. _Boy, how did she convince me to buy all this?_ Jack was looking at the five bags of grocery that he had in the trunk of his car.

- I warned you this was too much. Now where am I going to put this? I'm sure this won't all fit in my fridge.

- Well, we could eat some of things today. And there is stuff that doesn't need to go to the refrigerator. Still I think we bought too much food.

- Ya think? I could have a party for twenty persons and it would still be leftovers.

- Don't exaggerate. I just want to make sure you're eating well.

- That's not what you're trying to do.

- It's not?

- No. You're trying to make me useless. You're making all my shopping and you even made my bed. You're trying to make me see that I can't function without you.

- What?

- But that isn't going to work.

- It isn't?

- No. Because I already know that I can't live without you.

Sam could do noting else other than smile and give Jack a big kiss. Tears were starting to drip across her cheek. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the entire world. No in the entire universe.

- Hey, guys.

Daniel and Teal'c had just arrived. Jack looked at his watch it showed 14:38.

- You're early.

- We know. We decided to come early and catch up on the conversation.

- We thought you would be alone O'Neill. If we had known…

- It's ok guys. And it's a good thing you're here.

- Why? – There was something in Jack's face that Daniel didn't like.

- You can get those bags and put them inside while me and Sam make out in my backyard.

- What?

- What Sam? Don't tell me you'd rater stay here with these two instead of going with me and my amazing kisses.

Sam smirked and shock her head. Then she turned to Daniel and Teal'c.

- Come on I'll help you guys with that.

- It is not necessary. You can go with O'Neill, Colonel Carter.

- I insist. I have some explanations to give you.

- Come on Sam. You really think I believed that you had called him. I already knew. And so did Teal'c. This was… Oh let's say predictable.

- If this was so predictable why did you come early?

- Well, that's a good question. I guess we wanted to make sure our suspicions were correct.

- You guys really don't exist. – Jack hugged them. First Daniel then Teal'c.

The four friends spent the rest of the day talking with each other. They didn't exactly caught much fish, actually the caught none, But still it was the best fishing trip that any of then had ever had. Including Jack.

--------------

Three months had pasted since the fishing trip. Sam and Jack had spent every time off she had together. Jack had even rented a house in Colorado Springs to stay closer to her. They had also gone out with Daniel and Teal'c several times. Everything was great; there had been no problems at the SGC either (except that problem with those herbs that had transformed SG-4 into birds, literally. They started growing feathers and a beak. Fortunately they found a cure before the transformation was complete. It would have been a little difficult too explain to the soldier's families that they had been transformed into birds.).

SGC- Sam's lab

Sam was standing in her lab thinking about the last few months: they had been wonderful. She and Jack were getting along better than she ever expected. Her work was also fine: she had been working on a device brought back from O4S-954. She had already figured out what the device did and how to turn it on, now the only thing she needed was for SG-8 to bring back some naquadda to power the device. So one thought was going on in her mind: _life is good._

Colorado Sprigs – Jack's rented house

As he was laying there on his couch watching The Simpsons, he replayed in his mind the past months events. He remembered their first date and how she looked sexy as hell. He could almost taste her in his dreams. She was most defiantly intoxicating. He knew it: there was no return, he was addicted to her. Without her there would simply be no life worth living. There was only one little sentence that summarized all that he was feeling and thinking at that moment: _life is good._


	8. turn of events

**Chapter 8: turn of events**

Jack and Sam had learned from their years of military experience that there's always something that can go wrong. Even the most harmless mission could turn out to be deadly. So none of them expected that the relaxed life that they had been experiencing for the past months to last much longer. It may be true that after the storm comes the calm be the other way around can also be true.

Daniel and Teal'c found out about the romance between Sam and Jack four months ago and since then the four of them had gone out about fifteen times. They were happy to see Sam and Jack so happy and getting along so well. They were also glad to see that the fact that jack and Sam had a relationship didn't affect the friendship that the four friends had been building for the past eight years. Daniel had been a bit apprehensive that Jack and Sam would set him and Teal'c aside, not by choice. He knew that they wouldn't put him aside consciously but if in the relationship three is a crowd then four…well they hadn't put neither Teal'c nor him aside so there was no need to be thinking about it.

SGC

Everything was normal in the SGC (well, nothing on the SGC was exactly normal but you know what I mean) when suddenly the "alarms" went of.

- Do we have an IDC? – General Charleston had just arrived at the control room. There was no SG team due back for at least another day and none of Earths allies had shown any signs of life for months So the General knew that this could either be an attack, bad news or someone injured. None of the options were a good one.

- Yes, sir. It's SG-1. We have radio only.

- Sir. We are under heavy fire. If you don't open the iris we'll dye. We can't dial anywhere else because the DHD was destroyed and were surrounded by enemy forces. Lieutenant Thomason is injured.

- Copy that colonel. – Ben knew the risk and he also knew that he had to take them. – send a security team to the gate room. Oh, and also a medical team. – After the gate room was secured the general took a deep breath. – open the iris. – and then speaking to the radio. – Come on home.

Seconds later the gate room was under fire and SG-1 stepped throw the gate.

- Close the iris.

The general rushed to the gate room.

- What happened?

- We were at the temple when a jaffa patrol spotted us. Before we could do anything we were surrounded. Lieutenant Thomason got hit on the leg and we barely made it throw.

- We did manage to take this back. – Daniel was carrying a weird device.

The general stayed looking at the device for a good five minutes before he realized what he was doing.

Sam could have sworn that he knew what the device was.

- Well we'll talk about that in the debriefing. Go to the infirmary for a check up. See you at 14:00.

After they had all been throw the usual exams they went to meet the general (except for Thomason, he had to stay in the infirmary for a while longer).

- Sir may we come in?

- Yes colonel.

Before anyone could do or say anything the "alarms" of the base went off.

- What now?

- Any team…

- No. No one is due back.

- Sir it's SG-3 IDC.

- Open the iris.

Ten of Anubis drones came shooting throw the gate.

- What the hell? Sound the alarm.

- All security teams to the gate room.

- We should go get you out of here sir.

- No argument from me. Let's go to level 16.

- Sir I wish to remain and fight the drones.

- Ok. Colonel you come with me. You two can stay.

- Ok sir.

------------

A/N: What will happen to the SGC? How did the drones get the iris code? Is SG-3 ok?

These questions and many more will be answered on the new chapter of consequences.

(no copyright intended by these note.)


	9. Surprise, surprise

**Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise**

- Colonel I'll need you help coordinating our defense. You two will be my eyes and ears down here.

- Yes, sir.

Daniel and Teal'c stayed there to try and defend the control room. Sam and the General went up to level 16.

- Wait.

- Sir?

- We should take the device.

- What device?

- The one you brought back from your last mission.

- It could help us defending against them. You never know. Besides it's the only device we can grab. The others are being studied in area 51.

- All of them?

- Yes.

- Ok let's that it

They got the device and headed to level 16 where they could monitor SGC's situation.

The general got in contact with the president and communicated the current situation.

- Yes, sir. We're doing our best. Ok sir. Will do.

- So?

-The president is targeting a missile to the base.

- What?

- I don't know. Apparently the Pentagon had a contingency plan in the case we ever got invaded by drones.

- I'm going to study the device

- I need to know something. Do you trust me?

- What?

- Do you trust me?

Sam didn't know what to say. She didn't know weather she trusted him or not. The truth was that ever since that night when they found out about his wife that she always felt weird around him. It was probably nothing but she had this feeling that he was hiding something.

- Sure. – _That didn't sound very convincing. I hope he didn't notice that. _

- Then don't touch the machine.

- Why?

- Just trust me.

- You know what that does. How?

- Ok. I'll tell you. It all started when I got the invitation to be the new CO of this base. I was thinking about turning down the invitation. I mean what do I know about space and aliens and all of this? That's when I got a letter in the mail. It was an anonymous letter. All it said was that there was this device that could bring back my wife. I didn't believe it at first but more letters began to arrive. One of them had the picture of the device. I still didn't believe in it. One of the letters had your picture. You look so much like her. It said that if I accepted this job they would tell me more about the device.

- So that's why you accepted this job.

- Yes. But then they told me more. It turns out that for the machine to work I would have to use it on you.

- What?

- I can't explain it. I don't understand how it works. All I know is that the machine somehow is supposed to remove your soul and replace it with my wife's.

- Why me?

- I guess it's because of your resemblance with Mary.

- Who were they? The people that told you about the device.

- I don' know. I tried to find you but failed miserably.

- You're not planning to kill me, are you?

- No. I never planed to do that. Even when I didn't know you. I'm not a killer. I just got into this whole mess because I love my wife. I wished I could bring her back. I never wished to harm anyone. – The General was crying.

- You didn't harm anyone.

- Didn't I? Maybe if someone else was in charge this wouldn't have happened.

- You had no way of knowing that the drones knew SG-3's IDC. No one could have known.

- It's weird.

- What is?

- When I saw the device for the first time… I can't explain it.

- What?

- I felt an urge to turn it on. I saw it all in my mind, You dead and my wife back. Like a movie or something.

- Why did you send us to that planet?

- What?

- SG-9 was supposed to go but you sent us instead.

- I don't know. I needed to send a team to a diplomatic assignment so I sent SG-9.

- Sir. I think there's someone in the base that is influencing you.

- Influencing me? How?

- SG-5 and SG.12 were available and SG-12 has two experts on diplomacy. Why send SG-9?

- You're right. Why didn't I see it?

- Probably because that person prevented you from doing that.

- Who do you think…?

Before any of them could see it coming Lieutenant Thomason entered the room.

- I did it.

- You?

- Yes me. – His eyes glowed.

- You're a Goa'uld.

- Yes.

- How come I didn't feel your presence?

- I have no Naquadda in my blood. I'm an upgrade.

- You work for Anubis.

- How do you think he got SG-3's IDC?

- It was you. But you got wounded in the leg.

- Yes. It doesn't hurt now. – His leg was completely healed. – It was the perfect way of looking innocent. Wasn't it?

- What are you doing here?

- Just wanted to see what was going on up here. Aren't you going to use this? – Thomason was pointing at the machine that was on the table. – It could bring your wife back.

Sam pointed her gun at him.

- Stop trying to influence him.

- Oh, I don't think so. – He shot her with a device that paralyzed her. – This is a paralyzing ray. Another of Anubis' superior technologies. It's only temporary. But it will buy you the necessary time to turn that on.

- I won't do it.

- Oh, but you will. – Thomason took another device from his pocket and turned it on. – Now you'll do what I tell you to do.

- No. – The general was shouting now.

- You can fight it. But you will lose and eventually you'll kill her.

- NO.

The general was approaching the device. Sam was panicking it was visible in her eyes.

The general's finger was almost touching the button that would turn the machine on.

- Yes that's it. Just a bit more. You can have your wife back. Think about it. Think about how much you love your wife.

He looked at Sam.

- I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this.

Boom.

The general Shot Thomason in the chest.

- My wife would hate to be a slave. – He was breathing deeply and you could see he was tired from the effort of fighting Anubis' mind control device.

Finally Sam could move.

- Are you ok?

- No but I will be.

Boom.

He shot the machine.

- Just to be sure that I won't get tempted again.

- Ok.

- Are you ok?

- Fine. Just a bit scared. I never saw that coming. I worked with him for four months and didn't suspect a thing.

- It's not your fault. He was smart. Let's go give Daniel and Teal'c a hand. Shall we?

- Yeah. Let's go.

----------

A/N: I had the idea that Thomason would be the traitor from the moment I put him in the story. I wrote this chapter three times and this one was the final one. Hope it's good.

Next chapter we will see what will happen with the SGC. Will they be able to save the planet?


	10. salvation

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 10: salvation**

The general and Sam had come down from level 16. They were now entering the gate room. Suddenly they had guns and zats pointed at them.

- Whoa. It's me Daniel. Don't shoot.

- Sam. I'm happy to see you.

The gate room was a mess. You could definitely tell that someone had been shooting in there.

- I'm happy to see you too.

- What happened?

- Well sir. The drones left.

- They left? Just like that?

- Not exactly. They left something behind.

- And that something would be?

- A bomb.

- A bomb?

- Yes. It's in the briefing room.

- So what are you doing here?

- We heard a noise. Turns out that there was still a drone here He's dead now.

- Oh. Ok then.

- Where's Teal'c?

- He's with the bomb.

- Do you have any idea on how to disarm it?

- We actually know exactly how to disarm it. The language on the bomb is mix of Goa'uld and Latin. So between me and Teal'c we translated the writings on the bomb. At least most of the writings on the bomb.

- So why isn't it disarmed?

- We're trying.

They arrived at the briefing room. Teal'c and lieutenant Siler were trying to disarm the bomb.

- So. What can we do?

- Colonel Carter. General Charleston. I am glad you are all right.

- Right back at you. So what..?

- In order to disarm it we have to pull these two wires apart.

- So we don't you?

- Why don't you try it?

The general tried to pull the wires apart and got his hand burned.

- They're hot.

- I noticed that.

- We have been trying to use an isolator. But it seems that there's no material that can resist that "fire".

- Well there has to be a power source.

- Yeah. We thought about that. We couldn't find anything.

- Ok. Let's just put things in perspective. How much time do we have? What will be the power of the blast?

- Half an hour and very, very, very big, sir.

- Daniel how much is very, very, very big?

- We think it can wipe out half the country.

- Half…?

- Sir. I don't think it matters the power of the blast. The environmental damages will make all life in the planet disappear.

- That's bad. What can we do?

- I'm going to see if I can locate a power source. Daniel you said that you had translated MOST of the writings. Why don't you and Teal'c finish the translation? It might help us.

- Ok. But we'll need to do that in my office. I'll need some of my books. Sir may we go?

- Yes. Go. Call us if we find something.

- Ok.

They left.

- Lieutenant Siler do you think you can find anything that can resist the heat?

- I think there may be one material we haven't tried yet. But it is on level 12. I'll be back as soon as I can.

- Ok. Hurry up.

Siler left. Sam and the general were alone in the briefing room.

- I knew from day one that I wasn't the right person for this job but I didn't leave.

- Sir you…

The general put his hand up for her to shut up.

- Let me finish. I have to tell you this.

- Sir. You'll have time to tell me this after we disarm the bomb.

- We don't even know if we are going to be able to do that. This may as well be the last chance I have to tell you this. Please.

- Ok.

- Thank you. – The general took a deep breath. It was clear that this was a conversation he didn't want to have. But he had to. He felt obligated to tell her this. – I told you why I accepted this job. But I didn't tell you why I stayed here.

- What?

- After I was told that I would have to kill you to have my wife back I gave up my plans. I couldn't kill a person for such selfish reasons. I was ready to leave. I even wrote my resignation letter. Something stopped me from delivering it. Do you have any idea on what it was?

- You saw that you could do a big contribution to mankind?

- No. I'm afraid that the reasons I stuck around were much more selfish than that. – Seeing the confused look on Sam's eyes he decided that this was the time to come clean. – I meet you. Sam from the first moment I talked to you I've been in love with you.

- Sir. This is just because I look like your wife. You're not in love with me. You're…

- I said from the first moment I talked to you not the first moment I saw you. I love your personality, your terrific intellect, everything about you.

- I don't know what to tell you sir.

- I know you're in a relationship.

- How?

- I followed you one night.

- You what?

- Not a noble action. I know that. It's just that I had to know. The night I followed you was the night I had finally made a decision. I was going to tell you about my feelings. I was ready to quit if there was any indication that you returned my feelings. I waited for you to leave. You were entering your car and I was about to call your name when you got a phone call. I could see it in your face. You had a face of a woman in love. So I followed you. I followed you to your former CO's house.

- How do you know that that was Jack's house?

- I have some friends in the police.

- Oh.

- I know that what I did was bad. I had no right to follow you. I'm sorry for that.

- I'm shocked. I had no idea that you… I mean this is…

- Weird. But I wanted you to know that. I'm going to make right everything wrong I ever did.

- What do you mean? What are you going to do?

- For starters this.

He kissed her. It was a soft and tender kiss.

- I just wanted to do this before I die. Sam I hope you and that Jack dude are very happy together.

- What? – Sam was still is shock from the kiss. She thought she might have misunderstood what he said.

- I said be happy.

He pushed her against a wall and moved closer to the bomb.

- I do this for you.

- NOOOOOOOOOOO.

He put his hands on the wires and started pushing them apart. The pain was excruciating. He was screaming. Sam tried to get up but failed. When he pushed her against the wall she bumped her head. She was too dizzy to get up.

After much effort he was finally able to push the two wires apart.

- Goodbye my love.

Both he and the bomb had disappeared.

---------

A/N: Hope you liked it. Only one more chapter to go. I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again. I think I'm going to spend some time away from my computer. I'll update A.S.A.P.


	11. Happy endings

A/N: thank you for all the reviews. This is the last chapter. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 11: Happy endings**

It had been two weeks since General Charleston died. Sam hadn't mentioned in her report of what happened that he confessed he loved her. She hadn't mentioned that at all. To no one, no even to Daniel. That was her little secret, something she was going to take to the grave with her. There was no need for that to ever come out. The simple fact that he admitted that he loved her was court-martial material (not that he could be court marshaled, he was dead but still…). She wouldn't let this be the last thing that would be put in his official record. He was a hero and that was what they were supposed to mention. Nothing more nothing less.

She did mention Lieutenant Thomason's betrayal had his power over the general.

Not that she wanted to because that would put a stain on the general's record. But she had to include that in the report. How else could she explain what had happen on level 16? She couldn't. So she did what she had to do.

Sam had spent those past few weeks at home. The government had decided that seeing her CO sacrificing himself to save hearth could be a stressful and scaring experience (go figure) so they gave her a month off. Which she declined. After a long and extenuation argument she accepted to take two weeks off.

So there she was: getting ready to go back to work. Jack was still asleep in her bed. He had moved in with her because he didn't want to leave her alone after what she had seen. At first she said no but after being nagged by Daniel, Teal'c and Jack she finally gave in.

- Are you sure you can handle this?

- Handle what?

- Going back to work.

- Sure I'm sure.

- You don't look so sure.

- Jack I have to go back to work eventually. And this wasn't the first time I saw someone die.

- I know. But this time was different. I don't know why. **You won't tell me**. – He said the last words in a way he knew she was going to understand that he was a bit upset that she wouldn't tell him what had happen. - Why don't you stay a while longer? Maybe we could go somewhere. Miami, Hawaii, Brazil…

She offered him a smile. – No thanks. – She moved to kiss him. A soft and tender kiss on the lips. Then looking deep inside his eyes she continued – I have to do this.

- Ok. But if, for any reason, you see that you can't handle that promise you'll call me.

- Why would I call you? What could you do?

- I would go running there to hold you and make it all right. – she gave him that look, the same one she had given him that day that she was trapped and he refuse to leave her. The day they realized what they felt for each other. That look that melted his hearth. – Just promise me.

- I promise.

--------

SGC

Sam arrived at the SGC and passed the usual security measures. Everyone was greeting her and telling her how happy they were that she was back. She was happy to be back. She was even happier when she noticed that she could handle it. She wasn't sure at first. Why? That was oblivious to her. It hadn't been the first time she saw someone die. Nor had it been the first time that one of her "boyfriends" would be killed (Martouf, Narim…) but this was different. The general had gotten to her. Mainly because he never tried to anything with her, because he suffered in silence just how she suffered with Jack. Because he cared enough to want to see her happy even if it was not with him. He was a good man. She was now at her lab.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Daniel's arrival at her lab.

- Hey.

- Hello Daniel.

- How are you?

- I'm fine. How are you?

- I'm ok. Do you want to talk?

- About…?

- I don't know. How about the weather?

- You're very sweet. But I'm fine.

- Fine. I won't insist.

- Good. – Daniel was hissing something. She could see that he was trying to figure out the best way to approach a sensible subject. – Just tell me what's on your mind.

- What?

- I'm not glass. I won't break. Stop acting that way around me.

- I'm sorry. It's just that we all saw the state you were when you left the briefing room that day. You're always so strong and that day… It scared everyone to see you so vulnerable. We all look at you for support. I guess that we had all forgotten that under the soldier Sam there's a human being that is just as vulnerable as anyone else.

Sam smiled. She appreciated her friend's honesty about the matter.

- So what is it?

- Today's the day that our new CO arrives.

- So we're back at that.

- Guess so.

- Where's Teal'c? Please don't tell me he's on a mission with SG-9. (Teal'c was with SG-9 last time that a new CO was introduced).

- No. I think he's in his quarters.

- That's good.

- Yes.

The two friends were now laughing so loud that people were starting to stare at them. It took them a while before they realized that there were at least a dozen soldiers standing at the door staring at them.

- We should go.

- Yeah.

They got up and headed to the commissary. That was the place that the new CO had chosen for the "presentation". Teal'c was already there.

- Hello colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson.

- Teal'c.

- Hey.

- Anyone know who is the new CO?

- The only thing I heard was that he was a civilian.

- Again? – Sam remembered Dr. Weir – I just hope He or she isn't connected to NID.

- I'm not.

Everyone turned around to face the door and the person that had just arrived.

- Jack…?

- Daniel.

- You're the new CO. Why didn't you tell me?

- Well I wasn't sure I was going to accept the position again. I couldn't say anything until I either decline or accept the position. And I only made my final decision this morning.

Sam looked at him with sad eyes. He was her CO again. Did that meant that it was over between them?

He caught her fear.

- I need to talk to you after my speech.

- Yes sir.

After his speech they met in his office.

- So what was it you wanted to tell me? – She was avoiding eye contact. She couldn't bear to look at him. She was almost sure that he was going to break up with her.

- Why don't you look at me?

- No reason.

- Then look at me.

She continued not looking.

- Sam. I love oyu.

She looked.

- But…?

- But nothing. I only accepted this job after the president assured me that we could still be together.

- We can?

- Sure. Well there is one condition.

- What?

Jack got down on one knee and took a box out of his pocked. He opened the box. Inside there was a beautiful ring with a perfect diamond in the middle.

- Will you marry me?

- What?

- That's the condition. Frankly I don't mind. I bought this ring a month ago. I was just trying to get the nerve to ask you.

- You really want to marry me?

- That's all I want.

Sam gave him one of those 1000 watts smile.

- Yes.

He got up and hugged her.

- Are you sure you don't want to think about it? Cos I tell right away that if your final answer is yes you will have to spend the rest of your life with me.

- I think I can live with that.

He placed the ring on her finger.

- This is beautiful.

- Not as beautiful as you.

A passionate kiss sealed the "deal".

The End.

A/N: That's it. It's finished. What did you think about it? Let me know.


	12. epilogue

A/N: I was in Disneyland and an idea came to mind (who would have thought that Disneyland would inspire me? Or anyone for that matter? At least for this kind of story). So I decided to do an epilogue. In this chapter I'll take you into the future to see a 145 years old Jack O'Neill. How? You'll have to read it. Here it goes.

Chapter 12: Epilogue

The action takes place 10 months after Jack's proposal.

Jack and Sam had two weddings. One that took place at the SGC. That one was for all their alien friends and the SCG personnel. The other one was a private and small ceremony for all their friends and family that didn't have the clearance to attend the first one.

SGC ceremony:

The ceremony was conducted by Master Bra'Tac (the president made it legal) so they had to go throw a couple of Jaffa' traditions. The wedding lasted 48 hours. Jack and Sam decided that Daniel would be Sam's best man and Teal'c would be Jack's. For made of honor they invited Cassy and Ishta (they planed it so that they could place her with Teal'c. Everyone knew that they loved each other and the only thing they needed was a little hand. That was exactly what Jack and Sam did ;). And it worked).

The president was there, he wanted to congratulate them in person. They had saved Earth so many times that it just seemed right that they had some benefices taken from their position.

Thor attended too. So did Rya'c and his wife.

The president order them to invite the Tok'ra (they were reluntant at first seen that after Jacob' death Earth' relations with the Tok'ra took a turn for the worse. But the president thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to make things better.). They sent a representative.

Lya (from the nox) also came.

The wedding went well. No off world activations. No surprise guest. That's not completely true. There was one uninvited guest: Oma. She decided to appear and congratulate them. Why? No one knows. She didn't tell them (does she ever tell anything?).

After the ceremony they all went to their planets except Ishta. The plan had worked: She and Teal'c started dating.

Ceremony for Friends and Family.

This wedding took place a week from the first one.

Ishta had to go to her planet to take care of her people so in this one she was replaced by one of Sam's best friends. Her name was René. She was a doctor that had worked in Egypt for eight years so she and Daniel got along greatly.

This wedding was faster than the other it only lasted two hours.

Jack and Sam chose not to make a big party so they all went to Jack's cabin for some Barbecue after the wedding (Jack's idea of course).

The honeymoon took place on Earth. They were afraid that they would be needed for some reason so they spent it in Jack's cabin (not a most romantic idea but as long as they were together nothing else seemed to matter).

One year later:

Sam was pregnant. Three months. Daniel was dating René and already talking about wedding plans. Rya'c and his wife had a baby girl. They named Drey'auc in honor of Rya'c' mother. This wasn't the only happy news that Teal'c had gotten lately: He was going to be a daddy as well. Ishta was two months pregnant.

Then the unexpected happen (not that unexpected it was bound to happen) the Stargate existence became public. At first it was chaos. Everyone was terrified of the aliens and angry at the governments' actions. It appeared that a civil war was going to happen but then Anubis attacked Earth.

It was a terrible time. The attack lasted two years. The survivors of the attack were now living underground. There was no nations, no rivalry, no government, no crimes. Only support and solidarity. The world became one and even thought it was time of war never had Earth been so at peace.

They had managed to save the Stargate but they weren't about to let Anubis win. They weren't going to leave Earth. It was a fight to the death thing.

Teal'c had cosen to stay and fight so Ishta stayed too. They sent their son (he was almost one and a half and was called Mik'ta which means prosperity) to live with Master Bra'tac and Rya'c.

Daniel had left to Atlantis to try and find a way to defeat Anubis and took René with him. They had gotten married underground a few months ago.

Sam and Jack had twins. A boy and a girl: Jacob and Janet O'Neill. They sent the babies to live at the Alpha with Cassy (all the children and teenagers had been sent there, so did some scientists that were still trying to find a way to save Earth).

It was clear now that Anubis didn't want to destroy Earth. He wanted to make them suffer. He wanted them to give up. He wanted to win. This was nothing but a game to him.

Finally came the day that everything changed. Daniel came back with a powerful agent weapon. Sam figured out how to use it and together SG-1 saved Earth and killed Anubis once and for all.

10 years later:

Jacob, Janet and Mik'ta were eleven. Drey'auc was thirteen. George was four (he was Sam's and Jack' son. They named him George in honor of General Hammond who was killed during the attack), Oma was six (she was Daniel' daughter) and Paul was two (he was Cassandra and Dominic' baby)

Teal'c was now the high council on the Jaffa' government (this was the highest position) so he spent a lot of time away from Earth. Daniel traveled back and forth to Atlantis. He had been stationed there but René insisted on working on Earth so he would come back home to be with his family and then go to Atlantis to work. Sam was in charge of a scientific project with the purpose of studying the devices recovered "out there" (basically it was an Area 51 kind of thing). Jack was still in charge of the SGC 8they decided to continue the project. The only difference was the main purpose. It was now to obtain technology to improve life on Earth. And help people on other planets).

28 years later:

On their travels a SG team found a race of advanced aliens. They agreed to give Earth technology (everything but weapons but that wasn't really needed the whole universe was at peace now that all of the Goa'uld had been destroyed). Jack was a bit suspicious at first but the Bartens proved themselves to be good guys.

They gave us technology that allowed us to cure cancer and AIDS. Showed us how to build better houses and so on. Human were now capable of living up to 200 years.

Of course that they asked something in return but fortunately for us all they asked was that human went to work on their home world. The Bartens weren't in great number: their population was of 1000. They were having troubles in making their factories working and the truth was that they wouldn't last very longer without our help.

Jack and Sam had five kids. Besides the twins and George they had Catty and Thomas.

They also had five grandchildren: Jamie, Ron, Mary, Monique and Maxwell.

Daniel and René had three kids: Oma, Richard and Marissa and two grandchildren: Carlson and Michael.

Teal'c and Ishta had one more children that they named Nak'ra which means kindness. Rya'c had had two more children: Faw'ma and kra'v.

Cassy and Dominic only had one child but were blessed with four grandchildren: Matthew, Gordon, Tawny and Carol.

The years went by and now we're going to see a 145 years old Jack O'Neill.

- So do you think you're up to this?

- Of course I am. I was flying airplanes long before you were born.

- I know that grandpa. It's just that this is the new X-900. It's capable of flying 3000 times faster than light speed.

- That's nothing.

- Don't tell me I didn't warn you.

Jack was talking to Peter (Peter was Ron's grandson)

- Jack be careful.

- Oh, come on Sam. I can handle it.

He gave her a kiss on got on the airplane. SG-1 was together again (well at least for today: they were having a barbecue) they had brought all their family too. It was about 50 persons on Jack's backward.

- Glad to see that he still has it.

- Yes. He sure does.

Jack and his grand son went flying of to some other planet as the rest of the "family" enjoyed each others company. It had been a crazy ride but they were still there. They did it. The universe was at peace and they were all happy and together.

THE END

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please R&R. This was a bit different than the rest of the story but I hope it's good. Sorry about the spelling mistakes.


End file.
